


tiger kiss

by pxrcival



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxrcival/pseuds/pxrcival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oold drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	tiger kiss

Every morning, just before the sun had fully rose, Will would find himself down in the lower levels of their house, working on some project or other. It was a habit he hadn’t really noticed forming - if it could even be called that. He didn’t bother to question it though. Strife Solutions was a company that required effort, so it only made sense for the owner to be a workaholic.

 

And it wasn’t like the time didn’t come with little perks. Not dealing with his co-worker who seemed hell-bent on breaching Will’s ‘strictly professional’ mantra for a few good hours was appealing enough on it’s own. Parvis was not a morning person, proven by the way he literally crawled out of bed and dragged himself up to make coffee, so him waking up before seven am was out of the question.

 

Or so he thought.

 

Strife was deep in thought when it happened, far too concentrated on what bolt went where to expect the arms that snaked around his waist and the breath on his neck. It caught him off guard and he hissed a “Jesus, Parvis-” in reply. Then the hammer slipped out of his hands and landed on the workbench with a bang Strife didn’t even notice because Parv was growling. Actually growling.

 

"Morning, beautiful." Parvis fucking husked into his back and then he was gone, faint imprint of a mouth on his neck the only reminder that his unfortunate ‘friend’ was not going to give up, or stop, or even give him a break until he got his way.


End file.
